


Song of the sirens

by DI_Spector



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector/pseuds/DI_Spector
Summary: "Argo" sailed between the islands a long time ago. Therefore all the sirens rushed into the sea and rocks at about the same time. Vasco does not believe in them even as an extinct species of birds.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 22





	Song of the sirens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Песня сирен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099470) by [DI_Spector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector/pseuds/DI_Spector). 



“If all is in order, we will soon be embarking on your boat …”

“It’s a ship. Not a boat” Vasco corrects. He has a bad feeling: their journey is going to take several months. It could be Hell with such a company. 

That has never happened — tomorrow's governor looks more like an enthusiastic adolescent, De Sarde is just his loyal companion. _Probably too loyal_ — Vasco winces when he sees on the deck the eldest of cousins with his arms open, telling the youngest about his plans and ideas for New Serene.

"Argo" sailed between the islands a long time ago. Therefore all the sirens rushed into the sea and rocks at about the same time. Vasco does not believe in them even as an extinct species of birds. He has enough beasts on ships, those from Bridge Alliance. They are much more real than he wishes and unfortunately ruthless enough. May the sea be their shroud. 

But when the captain of “The Sea-Horse” looks at two cousins he almost hears the mythical singing. Few more seconds and he will be distracted and… the ship will strike a reef, or go aground, or drift inevitably. Or it will be Vasco himself. The desk sways underfoot and the smell of the sea salt distracts from the obsessive and strange comparisons. He is grateful for it.

Looking into the distance, listening to the sound of the waves, Vasco can return peace to himself. Besides, although the legate of the Merchant Congregation has excited the interest (especially after he returned the cabin boy), his close relationship with his cousin has discouraged this interest very quickly. In any way, all aristocrats are the same — Vasco has no doubt of it exactly because of this journey. 

That’s why the captain smiles when he sees the Land. Finally, he can help yesterday's boys get down on the island in order to put into practice all their ambitions and after that he will come back to the sea with peace in his mind.

But his hopes have never been realized.

“You will stay on the land,” says admiral Cabral with no regrets.

Rage burns through his soul. But not as long, as he expects. Assigned to the legate, Vasco understands rather quickly that being angry at his involuntary group of people is too ridiculous. The rage has been replaced by overcast. He misses the ship, his team, an enormous waste of water. Because of all De Sarde’s business, Vasco almost has no time for it. Only at nights by the fire. But at the time of such brief respites, Vasco prefers to compare his impression then and now. With curiosity. And he thinks he has never been so wrong.

Each of two passengers from his last voyage does their best.

Silver-tongue Constantin d'Orsay still sings at his Palace, making politics without usual highborn filth. De Sarde clearly has a talent for diplomacy, charming by his charisma and ability to strike a balance. He does it so naturally that Vasco starts to doubt his aristocratic upbringing.

On the other hand, he is just an ordinary captain and doesn't know anything about politics. An aristocratic childhood is replaced by that on the deck. And thanks to De Sarde’s question, he remembers а lot of good things from that childhood.

The young legate continues to surprise and Vasco finally accepts that feeling. Time after time, helping the captain, De Sarde constantly supports and approves implicitly. As if it is really important for him. Listening to quiet speech, while sitting by the fire, Vasco thinks that it sounds like a song of the non-existent sirens — the most dangerous and stupefy.

This idea doesn’t get into his head at the moments when De Sarde encourages unreasonable people — religious fanatics, mad scientists or disgruntled islanders. No, it flashes in those moments when he talks to his friend sincerely and without oratory manoeuvring.

“One more word, Greenblood, and I’ll remind you of your last failure at Old Serene” Kurt narrows his eyes.

“I was pulling Constantin out of another love affair” he answers easily. 

Vasco comes out of his thoughts and smiles. “Um, I always thought Constantin didn't need this. Especially it seemed so on the ship. You two have a too close bond.”

At the very first moment, De Sadre’s face expresses misunderstanding and curiosity. But a few seconds later he smiles. “Yes, but not in the way you think”. He takes his hat off and now he looks younger than everyone in a party. “But I agree, it would be just exactly aristocratic.”

Vasco arches a brow and nods in agreement. Kurt has finally got what they are talking about and closes his eyes with his hand. He shakes his head.

“I have warned you, haven’t I? If you constantly watch your cousin, you will not have your own life.”

“So, now I think I have it well. At least, I see Constantin only at Palaсe when I have to report on business. Our relocation has changed a lot.”

To the chirping of crickets and sounds of fire, the conversation is going on. Falling asleep and listening to discussion between Kurt and his apprentice, Vasco thinks, for some reason, if he was an aristocrat, would he be more interesting for him? _An absolutely childish and inappropriate thought._ He finally falls asleep.

However, a few weeks later a disparity between their status gets smaller.

“So you are sea-born,” Vasco says it like it doesn’t mean much when they make long journeys between Hikmet and New Serene. 

Nobody knows why De Sarde prefers walking trips instead of using caravan rides.

“So I am” De Sadre goes easily through a blossoming field. His hat is in his hand and catches too-long blades of grass. His voice sounds unusual and pensive. He takes a couple of steps, turns around and looks out for others. They are pretty far. Vasco feels for a few moments De Sadre looks younger than usual. Maybe it’s because of too light armor or because his face looks lost.

“I don’t know who I am,” says De Sadre finally when he understands he is heard only by Vasco. “Too many things. And all of them are… not real. Aristocrats, Nauts, Doneigads… It seems I have avoided my fate everywhere. And I can’t say it makes me happy at all.”

Vasco doesn't feel right. He has always thought that the Land makes everything more difficult. But would De Sadre be equally charming, if he had grown up with nauts? Probably wouldn’t. Would Vasco pay attention to him? Probably wouldn’t either.

The last thought is a cause for self-loathing. Vasco shakes his head trying to stop thinking and returns to the conversation. De Sarde looks like a whipped puppy and it feels almost unbearably wrong.

“I understand, my friend. But in your case that knowledge is not only a way to find yourself. It’s also a choice that you can make.” 

De Sarde blinks a few times, takes a long look at Vasco and stops frowning. 

“You’re right. I should think about it.”

After the next two weeks, fresh tattoos heal on Vasco's face.

Even though he knows De Sadre is a sea-born, Vasco doesn't take the risk of offering the admiral to adopt the legat as a naut. That’s why he goes to the tattoo master alone. 

Vasco could have doubts about everything, but he knows exactly that De Sadre has to decide who he is exactly just by himself. It would be the height of folly to push him.

Nonetheless, something between them changes.

De Sadre sees the captain's new flick of ink like he doesn’t know how to relate to it. He asks questions, and his voice tells more than words. At last, after Vasco understands this strange ambiguity, he abruptly interrupts himself and narrows his eyes.

“Are you really interested in my curriculum vitae?”

De Sadre looks like he is embarrassed. 

“It’s important to me to know you… better.” 

“I'm flattered. But, you know, you don’t have to ask questions...” the hint of a smile appears on his face.

After a few long moments, De Sadre nods. He suddenly comes undone, goes to the end of the pier, leans on a railing and watches the water. Seagulls caw over the heads, noisy and out of sync. Vasco gets closer, puts hands behind his back and peers into the line of the horizon where the blueness of the sea and sky blends.

“Your test of loyalty ends” De Sadre’s voice is so muffled. “Now you'll go back to the ship?”

_Well, that was expected._

“No doubt. But not now.”

De Sadre looks up to him, but there is a question in his eyes.

“I’m too curious about what happens next.”

Several arrogant birds come very close and sit on a wooden ramp. De Sarde breathes out and moves his eyes out of the water. There is Kurt out of the port, he is looking for them, and it means not much time for honesty.

“I’d like to sail with you when this is all over.”

_Oh. It is… something. Not yet clear, but guessable._

“With pleasure” Vasco smiles.

Kurt finds them very quickly and already talks to De Sadre about something when Vasco can hear the song of the siren again. Here, at the port, it sounds appropriate, at least.

To his dismay, now Vasco can decipher the lyrics.

“Sea and love both share a bitter bite…”

Words read long ago — Vasco doesn’t even remember how he has learnt them — stuck in his head. They recur, and flash, and sparkle, spilling over from one verse to another with different intonations. The only thing he knows for sure is whose voice reads these sentences.

Vasco has never liked poetry. And aristocrats. And dry land.

But according to old legends, even experienced sailors are knocked off course by sirens. They force to forget everything and carry along with them on the enchanted island.

 _Well_ . Vasco laughs at himself. He unbuttons the embroidered coat on De Sarde when they are all alone. _The island is enchanted, to some extent._

Of course, De Sarde knows the last verse of that poem.

Vasco is not really surprised.


End file.
